powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Biological Essence Manipulation
The power to manipulate essence on a genetic level. Sub-power of Essence Manipulation. Opposite to Form Manipulation and Non-Life Essence Manipulation. Also Called *Attribute Control/Manipulation/Modification *Biological Essence Control/Modification *Essence Control/Manipulation/Modification Capabilities The user can analyze, shape and manipulate the essence, the attribute or set of attributes such as that make an entity (animal, human, supernatural creatures, etc.) or substance/matter what it fundamentally is, and which it has by necessity, and without which it loses its identity. They can manipulate genetic/spiritual essence including genotype which can change the entity in any way that can make it better. They can even influence the essence of dead organic matter to reconstitute that being and bring them back to life. The user can change the essence of the target's soul into any type of different soul like of a different species or that of a different entity or individual. Some users are advanced enough to manipulate the essence of even supernatural beings, deciphering, altering, recombining and hybridizing their specifics attributes with that of others, allowing the creation of optimized brand new entities endowed with incredible levels of power and/or never seen before abilities. They can change one's attribute to a different nature in order to avoid on coming attacks. Ex. If someone was about to be hit by a Darkness Ball, the user can change their attribute to Darkness in order to be protected from the Darkness Ball and completely unphased. The user can analysis the essence of one's Biology, DNA, Life-Force, Types of Souls, and even Powers. The user can then device counter measures such as counter powers, devices, etc... Applications Enhancements: *Ability Tier Activation *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Flesh Transfusion *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Various Physiologies *Hybrid Physiology *Organic Abomination *Science Attuned Physiology *Superior Adaptation Manipulations: *Adaptation Manipulation **Adaptive Energy *DNA Manipulation **Species-Shifting *Identity Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation **Life Mastery *Mutation Manipulation **Evolution Manipulation ***Evolution *Organite Manipulation *Presence Manipulation *Soul Manipulation ** Soul Shapeshifting *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Superpower Manipulation **Superpower Evolution Various: *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Bio-Tech Manipulation **Artificial Life Creation **Bio-Technology **Energetic Bio-Tech **Psionic Bio-Tech *Conversion *Essence Dispersal *Essence Distilling *Essence Reading *Health Manipulation **Regenerative Empowerment **Regenerative Healing Factor *Indexing *Progression *Remaking/Remolding **Reincarnation **Resurrection **Transformation **Transmutation Techniques *Essence Physiology *Essence Removal Variations *Essence Embodiment Associations *Aura Manipulation *Bio-Energy Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Energy Signature Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Essence Manipulation *Genesis Creation *Mental Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Morphogenetic Field Manipulation *Non-Life Essence Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Sentience Inducement Limitations *Some essences may prove too complex or alien for users to manipulate (though it may change eventually). *Some users may not be able to manipulate certain types of essences, depending on their field of expertise. Known Users Gallery Demongo.jpg|Demongo (Samurai Jack) is a demonic entity that collects the "essence" of those slain by him, enslaving them to his will and becoming his own army. MaTi Spoony.png|Ma-Ti (Channel Awesome) transfering his character into Spoony, preserving his mind and soul into Spoony and connecting him to the Plot Hole. Poyo.jpg|Ruby (Rave Master) can use dark magic to manipulate one's attribute by changing them to a different one. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Type of Science Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers